Halloween 9
by cobra
Summary: Very first fanfiction work. If you think I'm a bad writer now. Read and compare. This one stinks. But I have to put it up for somereason. I don't really know why


I do not own any of the characters or names of Halloween DON'T SUE ME PLZ  
  
This is my version of Halloween 9. In this we are back in haddinfield with Tommy Doyle and Kara Strode along with the thorn cult and a new cast member to bring the plot full circle. This script does not exclude any of the Halloween movies (except for 3 no Michael ). This starts off after Halloween 8 and could involve a few spoilers so I figured id warn you. So here it is Halloween 9   
  
HALLOWEEN9  
  
BY: ERIC BAKER..  
  
We fade in much like in Halloween 2 the pumpkin is being carve and you get flashes of the gleaming knife. The theme music plays as the cast is introduced:  
  
Tommy Doyle……….Paul Rudd  
  
Jake Loomis…………Eric Baker  
  
Kara Strode………….Mariene Hanigan  
  
John Tate……………Josh Hartnett   
  
We then see all of the supporting characters names and the people who played them. The scene opens as we seemingly walk down the street for the pov of a character the Halloween theme is playing and you can even hear a faint mr. Sandman in the background.. We are still seeing through the eyes of some character as he walks of the side walk and to a house in the foreground we look in the window and see MOLLY John Tate's girlfriend from H20. She is on the phone with someone named Kathy.  
  
Molly: I can't Kathy I have things to do.  
  
Molly acts as if she is listening you cannot hear the other person.  
  
Molly: Sorry I can't do it…. Yeah im still hear im listening……NO! I am going to stay home and watch movies I don't wanna go have fun…..okay ill call you tomorrow….bye  
  
Just as Molly hangs up the phone are few through the characters pov is on the move again we see it moving toward the back of the house…. Its walking toward the door and   
  
WE CUT TO:   
  
Molly is in her bedroom she is getting a robe off of her bed. She walks toward a door at far left   
  
Molly's Bathroom:  
  
We see her face in the mirror as she takes her hair down she is very pretty.. We move the camera as she moves to the shower and turns it on.. She begins to undress we fade down as we see her clothes fall to the floor.. CRASH!!! She quickly turns around she knows she heard something..  
  
Molly: Hello….. Is someone here…  
  
She waits for the answer but one never comes she is beginning to be frieghtend..  
  
Molly: John is that you……. Im not in the mood for games  
  
She pulls on her robe as she walks out of the bathroom  
  
Molly: Hello   
  
She is now in the hallway moving toward stairs  
  
Molly to herself: calm down.. Just calm down its probly a cat or something…yeah that's what it is a cat….wait a minute I don't own a cat…  
  
You can tell by the look on her face she is getting scared.  
She looks down the stairs and sees her little terrier pepper standing on the other side of the screen door trying to get in he is hitting his head on the door.. She realizes that that must have been the sound . She walks down the stairs and opens the door for Pepper. But he won't come in.  
  
Molly: Come on pepper come on boy… I'll get you something to eat.  
  
Just then pepper darts of the porch in whimpers.  
  
Molly: Guess I need a new dog food..  
  
She is relived she shuts the door and turns around and WAM!! She bumps in to The SHAPE!! She has time to muffle a cry as the knife is slammed into her chest.. We again see through the eyes of the Shape..  
Molly's eyes go wide as she tries to fight she then slumps onto the floor. We see the shape his head moving side to side as if trying to understand what he had done….  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STREETS OF HADDONFIELD  
  
The Legend shows on the screen Haddonfield Oct. 28 2004  
  
We open to a backyard two men are sword fighting with Kendo Sticks (practice swords made of cane or bamboo) We recognize one as Tommy Doyle the other is Jake Loomis (grandson of Dr. Sam Loomis) you can hear the rock music in the background.  
  
Tommy: Come on Jake you can do better than that cant you  
  
Jake strikes at Tommy with the kendo. Tommy blocks and comes with an attack of his own also blocked the two look as if equaled…so far   
  
Jake: sure if you really want to lose that bad I can make it quick.  
  
Jake does a full turn and almost hits Tommy's head. Tommy ducks and tries to hit Jakes legs.. Jake jumps just in time to dodge them.  
  
Jake: I think you getting better Tommy..  
  
Tommy (short of breath): You.. really…think so  
  
Tommy attacks with a blur of moves but cannot touch Jake.  
  
Jake: no not really.  
  
Just then Jake takes of running toward a picnic table. Tommy runs in pursuit.. Just as Jake reaches the table with Tommy two steps behind he launches himself in the air and does a backflip off the table.. Striking Tommy on the head as he does.  
  
Tommy (holding his head): That hurt..  
  
Jake (smiling) good maybe you'll learn now.  
  
Tommy and Jake walk into the house both talking of the upcoming Halloween.  
  
CUT TO:   
  
JOHN AND MOLLY'S HOUSE  
  
We look in from the street and see the police crusiers out front.. Cut to the interior of the house. We see John Tate on the sofa .. He is crying and a cop is trying to comfort him..  
  
John (sobbing): I cant believe she's dead.\  
  
The cops name is Det. Vince Roberts  
  
Det. Roberts: I know how you feel John Im so sorry..  
  
John: Its not right……you better get that bastard  
  
Det. Roberts: We will I promise… do you have any idea who could have done this.  
  
John: Yeah I guess I do.  
  
Det. Roberts: Who?  
  
John (hesitating): Michael Myers.  
  
The Detective is taken back he doesn't know who John is….yet..  
  
Det. Roberts ( skepticly): why do you say that.  
  
John: He's my uncle.  
  
We cut as we close in on the look of bewilderment on the detectives face.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STRODE HOUSE  
  
Kara is upstairs asleep as Danny walks in down stairs its late around 1 or 2 in the morning.. You can see that Danny has grown up since last time we saw him. He is about 17 now and is going through his wild teenage phase. He climbs the stairs as quietly as possible but just as he gets to the door of his room.  
  
Kara: And were have you been.  
  
Danny: Out with friends.. What do you care.  
  
Kara is taken back Danny's last remark hurt her.  
  
Kara: Whats that supposed to mean…  
  
Danny: You figure it out.  
  
Danny turns and goes in his room leaving Kara in the hallway in tears. Cut to Danny's room.  
He is in bed lying still. He can hear Kara crying in the hallway and that makes him feel worse. You can see on his face that he is hurt he is confused he…….he doesn't know what he is..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SHERIFF STATION HADDONFIELD OCT 29, 2004  
  
Tommy walks in the double doors. He is dressed in his sheriffs uniform. He walks toward the receptionist desk.. The receptionist is named Janine.  
  
Janine: Good morning sheriff Doyle.  
  
Tommy: Good Morning Janine.  
  
Janine: A Mr. Tate is in your office. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Tommy: That's fine Janine. Tate…. I've heard that name before..  
  
Tommy walks toward his office thinking to himself.   
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR TOMMY'S OFFICE  
  
As Tommy walks in John stands out of his seat with an outreached hand.  
  
Tommy (taking johns hand): Mr. Tate I presume.  
  
John: Yes, and you must be sheriff Doyle.  
  
Tommy (taking a seat and motioning for john to do the same): So what can I do for you Mr. Tate…  
  
John: I came here to find………Michael Myers…..  
  
Tommy fidgets at the name which leads john into a panic..  
  
John: Wait Sheriff Doyle… I can explain.. . My name is not really John Tate…  
  
John hesitates he's not sure what to say..  
  
John: Its John Strode….. I'm Laurie Strode's Son…..  
  
We see the shock on Tommy's face then  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Jake and Danny walk through the halls as the tarty bell rings.  
  
Danny: Shit, I'm were late for litature..  
  
Jake: Don't worry well get there will probably beat MRS. Jacobs there anyway…  
  
The two of them walk to the class door and walk in. MRS. Jacobs is nowhere to be seen all the other students are in there seats.  
  
Jake: See I told you we wouldn't be late.  
  
Danny: yeah, yeah, go sit down would ya.  
  
Jake and Danny go sit down in the corner. Jake takes the seat by the window. Danny takes the one in front. They sit just as MRS. Jacobs walks in.  
  
MRS. Jacobs: Hello class … how was your weekend..  
  
Danny: Now you know she's old its wensday..  
  
Jake can't help but laugh…   
  
MRS. Jacobs: MR. Loomis do you have something to say..  
  
Jake: NO mam. Just thinking about a movie I saw a few days ago.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs: Well keep it to yourself..  
  
Jake: yes mam. Im sorry.  
  
Mrs. Jacobs turns to the board and class has started. Jake stares out the window… He thinks he see's something out by a tree… it's the SHAPE!!!!!  
  
Jake: What the hell?   
  
Mrs. Jacobs: What is so funny now Mr. Loomis?  
  
Jake: Nothing Mrs. Jacobs..  
  
Mrs. Jacobs: You won't have another warning.  
  
With that Mrs. Jacobs turns to the rest of the class and Jake stares back out the window…..The Shape is Gone!!!!!!!!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD MEMORIAL PARK  
  
We see Kara Strode and a young boy about nine or ten walking in the park.. The boy is having a great time… Kara is just worried about the date.. They stop by the Sam Loomis memorial statue..  
  
Stephen: mommy why do we always stop here when we go to the park?  
  
Kara: Stephen when you were a little baby this man helped save you from some bad people… He and Tommy saved you and Danny from them….  
  
Stephen: What happened to him mommy?  
  
Kara: He died.  
  
Stephen: How ?  
Kara: His heart quit working…  
  
Stephen: Why?  
  
Kara: He was old..  
  
Stephen: Oh I see…….mommy ?  
  
Kara: Yes honey?  
  
Stephen: Are you old?  
  
A smile spreads across Kara's face as she answers the question..  
  
Kara: Not yet..  
  
Stephen: Good. Mommy one more question.  
  
Kara: Okay  
  
Stephen: Why were the bad people after me?  
  
Kara's smile vanishes.  
  
Kara: I'll tell you some other time.  
  
Stephen: Okay.. Can we have Ice Cream?  
  
Kara's smile is back  
  
Kara: Sure… why not?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD SHERIFF STATION  
  
John and Tommy are sitting in Tommy's office.. Tommy is on the phone…  
  
Tommy: Okay thank you…  
  
Tommy hangs up the phone.  
  
Tommy: Your story checks out…  
  
John: Will you help Sheriff?  
  
Tommy: Call me Tommy?  
  
John gets a look of curiousness on his face  
  
Tommy: Your mother used to babysitt me when I was a kid.. She saved my life..  
  
John: Your Tommy Doyle!? I should have remembered.  
  
Tommy looks at John with a sad smile.  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry about your mother.  
  
John: I know thank you  
  
Tommy: I'll help and I think I know someone else who will to?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STRODE HOUSE  
  
We see Tommy's crusier pull up in front of the house and John and Tommy get out and walk toward the door… Tommy knocks and Kara opens the door.  
  
Kara: Tommy hi..  
  
We see the smiles on both there faces and know there more than friends.  
  
Tommy: Hi Kara. Is Jake here by any chance?  
  
Kara: Yes he is.. Come on in.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Kara's living room. Everyone is present except Stephen. Tommy is standing up giving a speech to the crew..  
  
Tommy: The day we all hoped would never come….has…. That's right Michael Myers has come home..  
  
He hesitates   
  
Tommy: This is John Tate…. He is also Kara's cousin and Stephens uncle…  
  
Kara: How is that possible?  
  
Tommy: I'll let John tell that one but first we need introductions…..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Kara's living room everyone has heard Johns story and realize that he and Stephen are all that's left..  
  
John: That's what happened I really don't know what to say..  
  
Kara: John I'm so sorry.  
  
John: I just want to get the bastard..  
  
Tommy ( putting his hand on Johns shoulder) We will I promise..  
  
John: I'm going home.. Im kind of tired.  
  
Tommy: You need a ride?   
John: If it isn't to much trouble..  
  
Tommy: Yeah right come on.. Where you stayin?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
OUTSIDE THE STODE HOUSE  
  
We see Tommy and John get in his car and drive away.. We then see another car with a silhouetted figure in the drivers seat follow… Michael?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STRODE HOUSE  
  
We fade in on Jake he is getting his coat on as Kara comes to the doorway.  
  
Kara: Where you going?  
  
Jake: The Myers House..  
  
We see the shocked expression on Kara's face as she walks up to him.  
  
Kara: Are you crazy? Do you know what your doing? Are you Crazy!?!?!  
  
Jake seems unaffected by this outburst he simply answers her questions.  
  
Jake: Yes I know what I'm doing. And I don't think I'm crazy.  
  
Kara can't believe it.. Maybe he is like is grandfather…  
  
Kara: I can't stop you can I.  
  
Jake: Not a chance. I'm going to the Myers House….  
  
Kara stands in front of him unflinching.  
  
Kara: Be careful…   
  
Jake: Always am.  
  
Kara moves out of the way as Jake opens the door and walks out.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE (NOT THE ONE FROM 5)  
  
Jake walks on the porch and pulls his gun from his jacket pocket making sure its loaded he takes a deep breath and goes inside….  
  
Jake (to himself): I must be crazy…  
  
Jake walks through the rooms and as he heads up the stairs he hears voices from Michaels old room..  
CUT TO:   
  
MICHAEL'S ROOM  
  
Jake heads down the hallway and the voices get clearer we hear chanting and weird music playing low in the background.  
  
Voice #1: samhain sho tas doe   
  
Voice #2: thorn shall rise again and shall once again control the powers of the runes.  
  
Jake takes a peek around the corner and sees the men and Michael. The voice he heard is Dr. Terrance Wynn.  
  
Wynn: Michael has betrayed us in the past, he has failed his mission time and again.. It is now time for thorn to get involved in the mission. It is now time for thorn to help with the work.. We control Michael again and we will find another….  
  
Jake makes his way down the hall and stairs to the door.. He looks back once then he leaves.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY AND JOHN IN THE CAR  
  
Tommy and John are riding to the hotel as Tommy's phone starts to ring.  
  
Tommy: Hello…………your kidding……okay were on our way back…..okay you to  
  
John looks at Tommy curiously.  
  
Tommy: We have to go back.  
  
John: okay. Mind telling me why.  
  
We fade out as Tommy tells John about Thorn.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STRODE HOUSE  
  
We are in the living room once again everyone is in attendance but Stephen who is in the kitchen. They are trying to figure out what to do with Stephen and John but no one is sure of what to do.  
  
Tommy: I say we get them out of town…  
  
John: I'll do whatever is safe for Stephen.  
  
The only silent one is Jake and he is going in to the kitchen to get Stephen.  
  
Jake (coming back in with Stephen): There is one thing we have to decide tonight all of us…  
Are we or are we not going to fight Michael.  
  
Everyone is silent. Jake gives Stephen to Kara and joins Tommy in the middle of the room.  
  
Jake: We must decide tonight. Thorn is here its not just us and Michael anymore. Its dangerous. But, I think we have a chance. If we make up or minds. We all talk about defeating the evil… But none of us have. My grandfather saved this town many times.   
  
Kara: Your not Dr. Loomis.  
  
Jake: I know that. I know that more than anyone. But I also know that he was just a man. He done what he thought was right.. We can do the same. So lets make up or minds. If you want to hear my plans just say so…  
  
Tommy: Lets hear it Jake.  
  
Jake looks at everybody sizing them up trying to be a leader.  
  
Jake: I say we let Danny take Kara and Stephen out of town. Way out of town. I then propose we make a stand against Michael and Thorn..   
  
Tommy: What about John.  
  
John: I'm staying.  
  
Jake: We can win but first we need to get ready Danny take my car and get Kara and Stephen out of town..  
  
Danny for once isn't a smartass he is listening.  
  
Danny: No problem.  
  
Jake is looking at everyone and no one is saying anything.  
  
Jake: So lets send them all to hell…….  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STRODE HOUSE  
  
We are looking through the pov of someone walking up the walk toward the strode house he can see the people in the living room talking. He walks up the steps to the door and he rings the bell….  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STRODE HOUSE  
  
They have heard the bell and Tommy is going toward the door he opens it very hesitantly..  
  
Det. Roberts: Hello Mr. Doyle I'm detective Roberts from the Illinois State Police.  
  
Tommy is stunned. John walks up behind Tommy.  
  
John: What are you doing here detective.  
  
Det. Roberts: I have a promise to keep..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LIVING ROOM STRODE HOUSE.  
  
Everyone including Detective Roberts is there trying to formulate a plan. They have just thought of a place to take Kara and Stephen where they will be safe.  
  
Jake: Alright everyone lets get to work its not Halloween yet so lets hurry and get Kara and Stephen safe. Here Danny take my car.  
  
Jake tosses his keys to Danny as Danny is carrying out there luggage.  
  
Danny: Thanks Jake. Thanks Tommy.  
  
Jake and Tommy: its nothing  
  
Kara enters the room as Danny leaves she gives everyone a hug and tells them to be careful.  
  
  
Kara: I guess I'll be going now…….bye everyone.  
  
Kara looks at Tommy for a second before she leaves. Tommy looks back and watches as she runs out the door. Before she gets in the car. Tommy runs after her.  
  
Tommy: Kara wait…  
  
She turns around just as Tommy reaches her.  
  
Tommy: Be careful okay  
  
Kara: I will….you to…  
  
Tommy: I love you.  
  
He sees the shocked look on Kara's face just before he kisses her she kisses him back.. Everyone smiles and turns around to give some privacy.  
  
Tommy: I've wanted to do that a long time.  
  
Kara (smiling): Me to..  
  
With that Kara gets in the car and leaves. Just before they take off she yells out the window.  
  
Kara: I love you to!!!!!  
  
Tommy smiles as he watches her leave. Then walks up to the house….  
  
Jake: Nice…..  
  
Tommy's smile does not falter.  
  
Tommy: I know..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
MYERS HOUSE  
  
We fade in to the 4 heroes outside the Myers house with the thorn cultist guarding the entrance. The 4 heroes had bags of weapons with them and were also armed with two pistols. And swords.( refer to first scene with Jake and Tommy).  
  
John: What now.. There's to many to sneak in.  
  
Tommy: Who said we were sneaking in.  
  
Johns face actually lit up at that statement…  
  
Det. Roberts: I'll go in first….. Tommy you fallow me and Jake take up the rear….  
  
No one thought of arguing they were all really glad to have a cop in there presence. It made them feel safer. If you can believe that.  
  
Everyone: okay….  
  
Det. Roberts slowly walked up the porch to see the thorn cultist by the door.  
  
Det. Roberts (yelling): Hey dickheads!!  
  
Det. Roberts jumped out of the way just as the cultist ran at him with there knives out…  
  
Det. Roberts: NOW!  
  
Everyone jumped out of the bushes. John opened fire killing one of the two cultist before he reached the Detective. Jake used his sword to slice the other one across the chest and back the cultist fell in a heap in front of the steps.  
  
Tommy: That was easy..  
  
Det. Roberts gets of the ground..  
  
Det. Roberts: Its not over yet..  
  
Our heroes start up the steps and through the door. There is no sound the volume is mute like for the next seconds. They walk in the house and around the entryway to the living room where we see Michael and a dozen or more cultist. Sound established as we zoom in on our heroes.  
  
Everybody: Oh SHIT!!  
  
The cultist attack as Michael walks forward.  
  
Det. Roberts: You three take the cultist ill take care of Michael.  
  
We see the expressions on the others faces… zoom in on Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Are you Fucking crazy?!!!  
  
Detective Roberts does not answer he simply pulls his gun and unloads in Michaels chest sending him flying to the wall. Tommy and Jake pull there swords and run at the cultist. Now acting on pure instinct the fight insues with the blade to blade sparks flying in the dimly lighted house.  
  
Jake: Tommy lets hurry this up I'm getting hungry.  
  
Just as Jake finishes the statement he slices off a cultist head.  
  
Tommy: Your sick….. How you doing John…  
  
John has already used all his bullets and has went to hand to hand.  
  
John: Working on it….. Where's Roberts?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
UPSTAIRS MYERS HOUSE:  
  
Det. Roberts is walking up the stairs very carefully he looks for Michael.  
  
Det. Roberts: Here Mikey Mikey Mikey…..  
  
Det. Roberts is not taking Michael seriously…… this could cost him….  
  
Det. Roberts: Okay Michael stop playing games……I'm sick of it…  
  
Roberts is losing his patients and is starting to act stupid…… He also doesn't notice that Michael is right behind him……  
  
Det. Roberts: Don't tell me your afraid……  
  
Roberts turns as Michael stabs him in the stomach….. He looks Michael straight in the eye…  
  
Det. Roberts: Go to hell……  
  
With this we….  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DOWNSTAIRS MYERS HOUSE…  
  
The fight is still going on we see some really fancy moves from Jake and Tommy as they move through the cultist with there swords blurring.   
  
Jake: Where the hell is Roberts and Michael?  
  
Just then Detective Roberts is thrown from the second floor and lands just in front of John..  
  
John: holy……..  
  
He isn't able to finish as he is rushed by a cultist he reacts with a combo of punches….  
  
Tommy: Jake how many are left?  
  
Jake scans the room as he fights off a cultist…  
  
Jake: About five…  
  
Tommy scans the room making sure of the number..  
  
Tommy: Okay you take the tree on the left I'll take the two on the right… sound fair?  
  
Jake cuts one of the three cultist throat.  
  
Jake: No why don't you take the three on the left?  
  
Tommy looks at him with a smirk….  
  
Tommy: Listen to your elder kid……..  
  
Tommy takes out one of his two cultist….  
  
Jake: Who you calling kid?   
  
Jake runs at his two cultist and does a flying side kick on one and spins while in the air and kicks the other one…. Knocking them into the wall by the fire place…..  
  
Tommy: Is there anyone else here?  
  
Tommy slices his other cultist neck with a spin move…  
  
Jake: Shut up……old man.  
  
Jake finishes his cultist just as John runs in….  
  
John: Roberts is dead and Michael is gone…  
  
We zoom in on the look on Jake and Tommy's faces and   
  
CUT TO:  
  
DANNY AND KARA IN CAR:  
  
Danny and Kara are in the car with Stephen in the back seat…. Kara is almost asleep as a black van bumps the back of the dodge duster…..  
  
Danny: What the hell?  
  
Kara is now wide awake she is turning in her seat to see…  
  
Kara: WYNN!!  
  
Danny looks at his mom with a fear and confusion….  
  
Danny: The Wynn?  
  
Kara: Get us the hell out of here!!!  
  
Danny hit's the gas and the car shoots forward…  
  
Danny: Never thought I'd hear you tell me to go faster….  
  
Kara doesn't smile or blink she is afraid…..  
  
Kara: Watch out!!  
  
Ahead of the car is another van.. Danny tries to turn but cannot he flies of the road toward trees…  
  
Danny: Hold on….  
  
The car hit's a tree…. Throwing Danny's head against the dash knocking him out cold…. The black van pulls up slowly and Wynn and a few cultist step out of it…  
  
Wynn: Get the girl and the kid….  
  
Cultist 1: What about the driver…  
  
Wynn gets a angry look on his face…  
  
Wynn: Leave him….  
  
Cultist two's face is in shock..  
  
Cultist 2: I thought…..  
  
Wynn cuts him off quickly with a glare…  
  
Wynn: That's the problem you think to much…. Leave him thorn with find someone new…..  
  
Cultist (together) yes sir.   
  
They load Kara and Stephen in the van and pull away We look back at Danny as he opens his cell phone..  
  
Danny: Tommy!!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STRODE HOUSE HALLOWEEN MORNING…  
  
Everyone is in the living room there all tired someone seems to have gotten Danny in the night…  
  
Danny: I'm sorry everyone…….  
  
Danny stops thinking and finally says…  
  
Danny: I'm sorry Tommy………  
  
Tommy is visably worried…  
  
Tommy: Its okay….We'll get them back…….  
  
Danny is not sure neither are the others….  
  
Jake: Where do you think they are?……..There not stupid enough to go back to the Myers house…..  
  
A smile forms on Tommy's face… shacking the others…  
  
Tommy: Its there game now…..and I think I now where they want to play it…..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SMITH GROVE SANITARIUM   
  
Kara is face to face with Terrance Wynn…. She is scared but is also mad as hell…  
  
Kara: Let my son go you stupid prick….  
  
Wynn laughs at her…  
  
Wynn: Hell has no fury as a women scorned.   
  
Kara is fighting her restraints..  
  
Kara: What are you going to do to Stephen?  
  
Wynn laughs again as he looks at her..  
  
Wynn: You should be more worried about yourself….  
  
Wynn laughs as he leaves the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY'S CRUSIER HEADING FOR SMITHS GROVE.  
  
Our "4" heroes are in the car Jake, Tommy, Danny, and John…. All are armed this time with guns from the police station…. They are still 70 miles from the sanitarium….  
  
Danny: We have to hurry….. I cant take this…  
  
The others are just as worried but are keeping there cool although Tommy is on edge….  
  
Jake: Were hurrying……Tommy hit the sirens….  
  
Tommy looks at Jake you can tell he wasn't even thinking of it..  
  
Tommy: That's a good idea….  
  
We fan out of the back glass and watch as the car screams down the open highway…..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Wynn's office a cultist walks in wearing plain clothes…..  
  
Cultist: Mr. Wynn? The others are on there way there bringing the other….  
We can tell by Wynn's face that he is pleased…  
  
Wynn: Good make the preparations for the sacrifice….. We end this tonight…..  
  
With this we zoom in on Wynn's smiling face..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY'S CRUSIER   
  
The car slows down as they come to the gates of smiths grove… you can see that the sanitarium is under construction…  
  
Tommy: Were here!  
  
Everyone is up in a second.. All of them wanting to go save there friends…  
  
Jake: Its almost dark…..Should we wait awhile?  
  
They all look at Tommy…..Tommy is deep in thought..  
  
Tommy: I don't think it would matter either way…. They'll be preparing for the ceremony now anyway the only way to stop him…them is to use the runes of light…..   
  
John is dumbstruck..  
  
John: What are runes?  
  
Tommy: I'll explain later…  
  
John doesn't object….  
  
Jake: Time to go……  
  
Danny: Shouldn't someone say something cool before we go in?  
  
They all look at each other…..  
  
Everyone (together): Lets Rock?  
  
Danny: Okay we can go now……  
  
We fade out as our heroes go over the gate and toward the sanitarium…..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INTERIOR SANITARIUM:  
  
Our heroes are in the sanitarium but realize they have no idea where to look for Kara and Stephen….  
  
Jake: I know this is a horror movie no no but I think were going to have to split up….  
  
Everyone looks afraid of the idea but no one object….  
  
Jake: The way I see it there are 4 floors counting the basement…. One floor each..  
  
Everyone is listening intently.  
  
Tommy: We don't have a choice….Everyone stay in touch with your radios.   
  
Everyone is thinking of where to go..  
  
Jake: I'll take the basement….  
  
John: I'll take the first floor..  
  
Jake: Tommy and Danny take the second and third……everyone be careful…  
  
Everyone takes the hallway to the elevator… splitting as we   
  
CUT TO:  
  
THIRD FLOOR  
  
Danny is on the third floor he is probing stealthily through the corridors… keeping himself clear of any trouble….we follow him as he clears the third floor checking most of the doors and all that he could he picks up his radio…  
  
Danny: Third Floor Clear…  
  
Tommy answers the radio…  
  
Tommy (off screen): Come on down to the second and give me a hand will work our way down to the basement to meet up with Jake…  
  
Danny is already on the move still very careful…  
  
Danny: Meet me at the elevator…..  
  
Danny opens the elevator door and sees the shape standing there with his white mask.  
  
Danny (into his radio): Shit!!!!  
  
Tommy (off screen): What happened?  
  
Danny is already running down the hall….  
  
Danny (into radio): I found Michael!!!!!!  
  
With this we   
  
CUT TO:  
  
SECOND FLOOR:  
  
Tommy is already moving toward the stairwell…  
  
Tommy (into radio): Hold on Danny I'm coming……..  
  
Tommy flings open the door only to be hit by a running Danny with Michael right on there tail…  
  
Tommy: Glad your okay….  
  
Danny is almost out of breath..  
  
Danny: Me….To…. I cant out run him…  
  
Tommy looks at Danny just as the Shape Walks through the stairwell door.  
  
Tommy: Why didn't you just shoot him?  
  
Danny's face is in shock…Michael upon hearing this actually stops his advance…as both men raise there pistols and open fire….Michael is knocked back through the door and rolls down the stairs as the men's clips are empty.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
FIRST FLOOR:  
  
John has heard the men on the radio and has moved to the elevator to meet them on there way down.. He gets there just in time for the doors to open and Tommy and Danny step out of it…  
  
John: What the hell happened up there?  
  
Tommy and Danny don't slow down as they head for the stairwell…  
  
Tommy: Michael happened..  
  
Tommy throws open the door just in time to see Michael he opens the roof door and steps out… Tommy starts after him and bumps into Jake…  
  
Tommy: What the hell!?!?!  
  
Jake is just as shocked he also saw Michael..  
  
Jake: The basement is clear no one around….  
  
Tommy is starting to move up the stairs with the others following..  
  
Tommy: We forgot the roof…..  
  
Jake's face turns white as he thinks..  
  
Jake: How could I have forgot that…  
  
No one says anything as they burst through the roofs entrance….  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SANITARIUM ROOF TOP:  
  
Our heroes walk on the roof only to see all the cultist in a giant circle around Stephen and Kara…Michael and Wynn are walking toward an alter with Kara strapped on it….  
  
Wynn: The night of the Thorn has arrived…. On this night…the night of Samhain we offer this finale sacrifice to the gods…. We offer the last of Michaels blood line to the gods of Samhain we have completed our mission we have seen this quest through…  
  
With this our heroes step forward in a line all facing the cultist with there weapons at the ready….  
  
Tommy: Not yet you haven't!!!!  
  
Wynn looks up not a change in his expression…  
  
Wynn: Why if it isn't Tommy Doyle…. You know you've been a pain in my ass for quite awhile… I'm going to enjoy watching you die…  
  
Tommy: That's not going to happen….  
  
Wynn acts as if he didn't hear Tommy..  
  
Wynn: Although I do owe you for bringing me my other sacrifice we will complete this ritual rather quickly now..  
  
With this Jake steps forward..  
  
Jake: Hello Terrance….  
  
As Wynn looks at Jake you can now see his face turn to surprise…  
  
Wynn: Why Jake how much you've grown…. If you leave now I'll spare your life…  
  
Jake smiles as he looks at Wynn..  
  
Jake: What about my friends?  
  
Wynn's smile comes back..  
  
Wynn: They will all die..  
  
Jake's smile doesn't falter..  
  
Jake: Over my dead body…..  
  
Wynn's smile fades..  
  
Wynn: Yes your probably right…  
  
With this the fight begins as the cultist run at our heroes….  
  
Jake: Kill em all!!!!  
  
Our heroes open fire into the group of cultist. They cut down the first wave then the second the cultist numbers are greatly decreasing…Jake's pump shotgun is firing at the speed of a automatic… a cultist jumps behind him as he pulls his gun up with one arm and shoots him in the chest.. Before he shoots he notices Michael coming toward him so he uses the momentum of the shot to make his gun go in a circle in his and pumping it as he ducks Michael's knife he puts the butt of the gun of the ground and pulls the trigger… Michael flies back to the edge of the roof…  
  
Jake: John get Kara and Stephen out of here….  
  
John fires another shot into a cultist and runs to the alter.  
  
John: No problem…  
  
John unties Kara and Kara picks up Stephen and run down the stairwell toward the car…  
  
Jake: Danny get out of here.  
  
Most of the cultist are dead the only two left are Wynn and Michael…  
  
Danny: You sure Jake?  
  
Jake looks at Danny and shakes his head..  
  
Danny: Wait for you at the car…  
  
Danny takes off down the stairs as Tommy and Jake face the two monsters….or more the Monster and the Creation….  
  
Jake: Which one you want Tommy?  
  
Tommy is staring with deadly seriousness toward Michael…  
  
Tommy: I'll take Michael…  
  
Jake doesn't flinch at the answer…  
  
Jake: Good, I wanted Wynn anyway…  
  
Wynn laughs at there conversation…but still admires there bravery..  
  
Wynn: You two are very brave stupid but brave…  
  
Tommy picks up a dagger off the alter and starts toward Michael…Jake walks up to Wynn and decks him with a right…. Wynn stagers back as Jake hits him again and again… Jake thinks he will make short work of Wynn….. That's not true…Jake is about to hit Wynn again but Wynn catches his fist…  
  
Wynn (laughing): do you really think I would be easy… I'm just as powerful as Michael and lot smarter of course but just as powerful  
  
Wynn shows his wrist a thorn symbol is shown in the camera…  
  
Wynn: I have the same gifts as Michael…I just don't have the curse his carries…  
  
Wynn throws Jake toward the edge of the roof but Jake catches the edge at the last second…  
  
Wynn: I expected more from Sam's grandson I really did…. Sorry Jake…but now you have to die….  
Wynn tries to stomp on Jake's fingers but just as he lifts his leg Jake launches himself up on the roof and sweep kicks Wynn knocking Wynn to the edge of the roof reversing there positions… Jake shakes his head as Wynn tries to climb up…  
  
Jake: I expected much more from the man who tricked my grandfather….Sorry Terrance but you have got to die…  
  
Wynn tries to grab Jake's leg but Jake doesn't lift it instead he pulls out a pistol from his jacket pocket… Wynn's face turns into fear…  
  
Wynn: You don't have the guts…  
  
Jake: I think they run in the family…  
  
Jake pulls the trigger and Wynn falls to the ground impaling on a pole used in construction….  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY FIGHTING MICHAEL.  
  
Tommy is giving Michael all he has.. He swings the dagger slicing Michaels jumpsuit..  
  
Tommy: How do you like that?  
  
Michael responds by grabbing Tommy by the throat and lifting him off the ground… Tommy kicks out his right foot hitting Michael in the testicles…. Michael doesn't even flinch as he tosses Tommy to the ground…. Tommy is gasping for breath..  
  
Tommy: Guess you didn't like it?….  
  
Michael starts to walk toward Tommy…. Tommy just kind of smiles and picks up a gun off the roof…..   
  
Tommy: See you in hell!!!!!  
  
Tommy pulls the trigger unloading into Michael…. CLICK………….CLICK   
  
Tommy: Oh shit!!!  
  
Michael stands to his feet and starts walling toward Tommy. Tommy smiles again and throws the dagger at Michael hitting him in the chest… Tommy then runs at Michael full out and hits him like a linebacker knocking him off the roof…… onto the ground below… We see Tommy and Jake look over the edge to see Michael lying motionless on the ground…  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SMITHS GROVE SANITARIUM…  
  
We can hear sirens in the distance as our heroes gather by the car….. Jake goes around the corner to see Michael….. He's not there we fade out on Jakes shocked face… The Halloween theme plays as the credits role…..  
  
  
I do not own any of the names or characters in this script….. 


End file.
